


Sumasaiyo,

by Eskribayani



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskribayani/pseuds/Eskribayani
Summary: Basahin natin ang liham ng isang munting ina sa kanyang minahal ngunit di nakamtan...





	Sumasaiyo,

_Para sa aking heneral,_

_na minahal, ngunit di nakamtan ang taas na kanyang hinimpapawid..._  

> "Ysabel!", sigaw ng Tiya Pacing sa dalagang dala-dala ang isang planggana ng tubig para sa kanyang ina. "Nako, kailangan mo pang umiri nak! Isa-dalawa-tatlo!", bilang ng Tiya sa kanyang pasyente. Lumapit naman ang bata sa kanyang ina, pinupunasan ang kung ano ang naiwan na bahid ng pagdurusa ng kanyang ina kakairi. "Nay, kakayanin mo iyan!", tulak bibig ni Ysabel. Tumango na lamang habang naghihinalo ang kanyang nanay. Mahigpit ang hawak ng batang babae sa gapos ng kanyang ina ng gawa'y mabigyan niya ito ng kahit kakaunting lakas. _Isang iri nanaman galing sa ina_.  
>    
>  "Ako nga pala si Ysabel! Ako'y anim na taong gulang pa lamang. Mayroon akong dalawa pang kapatid... lahat kami ay babae: si Dolores, at si Marcia. Sana naman ay lalaki naman ang aking kapatid ngayon!  
>  Sabi ng aking lolo na mayroon daw isang magiting na heneral na dumapo sa aming maliit na bayan... sa Dagupan!"  
>    
>  _Pangalawang iri_. Tila pumipiglas pa rin ang ina ni Ysabel sa sakit ng panganganak at ang malalamig na yakap ng panganib na nagtatanto sa kanyang buhay ngunit lumalaban siya. "Inay! Kaya niyo po iyan!", pangalawa ring tulak ng kanyang anak habang hinihigpitan ang gapos nito sa kanyang kamay ng magawa't bigyan rin siya ng konting pwersa.  
>    
>  _Pangatlong iri_. "Day! Malapit na! Konti na lang! Napalad ko na ang kanyang bumbunan!", magandang balitang ipinahayag ng Tiya Pacing. Sa huling pag-iri, nabunutan na ng tinik ang ina, at siya'y hapong-hapo. Pinupunasan pa rin ni Ysabel ang mga pawis ng kanyang ina sa noo. Biglang may pumasok na matipunong lalaking mukhang galing lamang sa kalakal. "Anong nangyari? Kamusta ang anak namin? Kamusta ka, mahal?", dali-daling bulalas ng lalaki sa Tiya't ina. "Itay! Lalaki na daw po, sabi ni Tiya!", pahayag ni Ysabel. Nangiyak ang kanyang tatay sa sobrang saya nito habang ibinigay ni Tiya Pacing ang bagong paslit sa aruga ng kanyang tatay. Lumapit naman ang batang babae para tignang mabuti ang bagong kapatid, kalaro. "Nay, tay! Ano pong ipapangalan natin sa kanya?", magaang tanong ni Ysabel sa kanyang magulang na nalulunod pa rin sa hindi maitatagong saya ng bagong miyembro.  
>    
>  "Tay! Si inay naman ang mag-iisip ng bagong pangalan dahil kayo na ang nagpangalan sa aming tatlo, a!", pahabol ni Ysabel na tila pinaaanyayahan na ng tuluyan na ang ina ang magpasya.  
>    
>  "Gregoryo...", mahinang sagot ng ina habang tumulo ng kakaunti ang luha nito. Hinagkan niya ang anak pagkatapos ang lahat ng kanyang pagdurusa't sakripisyo. "Goyong, anak, mahal na mahal kita.", tila ba bati ng ina sa kanyang paslit.

_Sumasaiyo,_  
  
**_Remedios Arce y Nable-Jose_ **


End file.
